


Dead Roses Tattoo parlor (a HQ story)

by SlutForKuroken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Love All Of These Ships, Im Projecting, Light Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForKuroken/pseuds/SlutForKuroken
Summary: Boys falling in love, tattoo artist and flower shop boys. Kuroo opens a Tattoo parlor that kenma bought for him. Talk about anniversary gifts. Kuroo hires his friends soon they become one of the most popular shops. For Kaashis birthday kenma buys him a flower shop. we get it kenma you're rich.Dumb boys falling in love but with tattoos and piercings.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. couples background

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad at summaries sorry. this is just character background. if you have any kinks or fluff scenarios that you would want to see go ahead and comment.

KuroKen - dating, live together, share the house with bokuaka  
Kuroo - Tattoo artist specializes in black and grey tones, line art, portraits, water colors, and graphic tattoos, would die for kenma  
Kenma - Gamer/Vlogger, heavily tatted and pierced, kuroo dyes his hair often, trades stock, is rich, owner of tattoo parlor, he is not cold, he doesn't hate kuroo, is very loving just not out in public 

BokuAka - dating, live together  
Bokuto - Tattoo artist specializes in graphic tattoos with pops of color, animals mostly owls, loves adding flowers to his clients tattoos when he can, would die for kaashi  
Akashi - owns a flower shop kenma bought for him across the way, has delicate flower tattoos (single needle done by bokuto), heavy reader, book editor on the side, that couple that you hate to see in public bc they are all over each other

SakuAstu - dating, live together  
Sakusa - Tattoos artist specializes in flowers, thick lines, coverups, single needle, very clean work station, clients must wear a mask during the session, clients must smell clean or they don't get tatted, will maybe hold pinkies in public if his anxiety isn't bad that day, would die for atsumu  
Atsumu - works part time at the flower shop when hes not coaching youth volleyball (my heart <3), hopelessly in love with omi omi, doesn't really need to work bc omi omi is rich rich, but feels bad for using omi’s money hence the job, are disgusting in private fluffy cant keep their hands off each other, extremely experimental in the bedroom

Osuna - pining  
Osamu - does what he be doing in cannon, comes to tattoo shop for food related tattoos, and to see a certain artist  
Sunarin - Tattoo artist specializes in food tattoos, foxes, and spiritual tattoos, heavy shading, only does food tattoos on a certain client, likes sleep more than he likes people, only tattoos at night because he sleeps all day

TeruShou - pinning, kinda hate each other at first, can you hear that ~ consensual drunken hate sex~  
Terushima - Piercer at the tattoo shop, has piercing everywhere ;), frequents clubs, fake fuck boy, likes to flirt often but doesnt like one night stands, really a big baby  
Daishou - Tattoo artist specializes in snakes, dragons, loves doing back pieces and wrapping tattoos, harsh tongue, fragile heart

We just gonna follow these boys around, whatever couple is sparking interest for me is what is gonna be posted. Im not one for angst but maybe some hurt/comfort or light angst. No one is dying or breaking up or cheating. So if you want that leave bc its not happening. Humor fluff and smut for the win. Come along on this journey.


	2. The one with the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the shop opened and a party was thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me so long to write this, i know its not that long. I just could not figure out how to start this.

“God, I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Kurro said to an empty tattoo parlor. When he had graduated from college Kenma had bought him this space as a present. It was also for their five year. They had gotten together right out of high school. But Kurro knows they were always endgame. He knows he’s head over heels but so is kenma he just has a very extravagant way of showing it. Like with buying him this space. Kurro politely refused at first saying ‘it’s too much’ or ‘I’ll pay you back’ but Kenma was having none of that. 

“Kurro, we share a bank account, how exactly are you gonna pay me back? It’s all going to the same place.” 

“Ok I’ll admit you got me their kitten”  
“OH! I got it!” Kurro said basically jumping into his boyfriend's arms.  
“I’ll design a piece for you!”  
“Babe all of my tattoos are from you”  
“Ok ok but this is different, while I do love those tattoos I’ve given you they were tests, practice if you will, which thank you by the way” saying as he pecks him on the forehead “I’ll design a full piece bigger than any you have right now. Back chest thigh wherever you want it. You can be my first customer! That would be perfect” while rambling Kurro had broken out into his stupid grin.  
“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Kenma said, holding back a smile. He really loved his fool of a boyfriend. Kenma ended up going with a full back piece. The main focus was two cats one calico and one black play fighting while their tails curled around each other. Wires, game consoles, and references were thrown in to make it more Kenma. He loved how much it suited his cat like boyfriend. And not to stroke his on ego but he got to see it often when they had sex. 

That brings us back to Kurro staring at the empty parlor before opening. As soon as his ideas for the place were finalized he hired some of the best guys he knew. And by that he means he hired best friends. Obviously Bokuto was the first call, not just because there were basically brothers, though that was a huge plus, he was amazing at animal tattoos. He would have been a fool not to hire him. They had rooms right next to each other with a door connecting so they could talk while staying in their rooms. It was pure genius. Next call was to Sakusa Kiyoomi, they weren’t the best of friends but they respected each other and that was enough for him to say yes to the offer. Kurro thinks it had more to do with him getting his own room that was connected to a bathroom. But Kurro likes to think it was due to his charm. Kurro was a fan of his work; he even had a couple of tattoos done by “omi-omi”. Next to him was Daishou or “snake boy” as Kurro likes to call him. They apprenticed at the same shop so they have this rivalry. Who can have the most customers, biggest pieces, return customers. Really anything you can think of, they could compete on it. Last was the room in the middle, the piercing room, home to the resident fuck boy, Terushima. The man had tattoos and piercings everywhere but it wasn’t too much. He pulled it all off. His ego was bigger than any of the boys in the shop and that was saying something. But he had a right; he was rated one of the top piercers in Tokyo whether that was due to his looks or his skill. They would probably never find out. When Kenma wasn’t busy he would work the front desk or help out with whatever the boys needed. Plus it brought in customers if the famous Kodzuken was there for the day. 

The boys worked well together, considering they hadn’t killed each other within the last 12 months. While they did play the occasional prank on each other nothing got out of hand. Their boyfriends wouldn’t allow them. Making them apologize before it got to the point of no return. They all were so weak for their boyfriends, they had them on a leash. 

Back to why Kurro is at the parlor. They were going to have a party tonight to celebrate the 1 year. Their parties always ended in a drunken mess but that was the fun of it. What were your twenties without nights you can’t remember. Drunken tattoos, bets, piercings, it made for a great night. Him and Daishou had a couple appointments before they closed for the day so he had come in early to get ready for them. 

“Rooster head” Speak of the devil...  
“Snake boy”  
“Emo hair”  
“See now you’re just insulting yourself because we both have the same fringe”  
“Hmph”  
They retreated to their own rooms and got ready for the day. 

~it’s now 7pm~ 

“HEY, HEY, HEY! PARTY TIME!!!!” How could you ever miss when Bokuto walked into the room.  
“BOKUBROOOOO”  
“KUROBOOOO”  
Commence long secret handshake. That wasn’t really a secret but it totally was.  
“Kurro-San, Kenma-San” Akaashi is as polite as always. We told him a long time ago that he could call us by our first names since we live together and are basically family. But no. 

Sakusa wasn’t usually one for getting together but Astumu got him to come. They walked in the two of them along with osamu, who often brought food to the shop, and suna. Shit that’s who he forgot earlier. Suna was the resident night owl. He never worked during the day and caught a lot of the late night party crowd along with Terushima. Drunk tattoos were handled by him. 

Now that everyone was here the party could start. Kurro gave a speech to start it off but Kenma kept him from getting too sappy. Saying it would ruin the party mood. Everyone was pounding drinks trying to see who could drink the fastest. So that chaos could ensue. 

“Kurobro you know what would be funny if you got a dick tattooed on you” bokuto said slurring.

“Kou hunny he already has one from the last time you hung out alone” 

“Then he should get another one because two are funnier than one” 

“Jokes on you bokubro funnier isn’t a word” Kurro said with a smug grin. 

“Rooster hair I think you should shave your hair, maybe then you would be attractive” 

“Aw snake boy are you hitting on me, I’m sorry but I’m taken” 

“Hmph” how was he always so good at that. 

Sakusa and Suna were currently getting a roulette piercing from Terushima and the twins were getting owned by Kenma in smash. 

“I’m gonna take a piss in omi-kun’s bathroom.” said the snake boy. 

“First don’t call me that and second no you aren't” 

But Daishou was already gone. 

“Teru, Teru, come here we have a proposal”  
“Alright owl boy let’s hear it”  
“We bet that you can’t get snake boy to sleep with you”  
“Kou don’t you think that’s a little mean I mean someo-“  
“ is there a time limit”  
“Nope we just don’t think you can”  
“Alright rooster head, owl, you're fucking on”

Enter Daishou 

“Hey I heard you like snakes, wanna see my cobra ;p”

“In your dreams fuck boy” 

“You’re right you are in my dreams, and you’re such a naughty boy” 

“Teru last time I checked you were a bottom and you’re probably a pillow princess”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out” 

Daishou felt his face grow hot, you’d have to be blind to not notice how hot Teru was. And here he was coming on to the 2nd coldest person in Tokyo. 

“Alight I actually got something for you” 

“I swear to god if you say your dick I’ll deck you” 

“Chile anyways so, if you want it that bad it’s yours, but I got a piercing that would look good on you” 

They disappear into the room and Daishou came out with snake bites (if you don’t think snake bites are hot you didn’t have an emo phase and their is something wrong with you) 

“Now you’re an actual snake, snake boy” Daishou caught the way Teru’s lip piercing sparkled when he talked. It’s like you can’t not look at it. While looking around the room when they came out the room all the couples were sitting together.  
“It looks like we’ve entered the most fun part of the night” -Teru 

“What fucking with all your friends around” -Daishou 

“What wrong with a little public sex” -Teru 

“I knew you were weird but this a new low” -Daishou 

“What it’s exciting, plus a little healthy competition never hurt anyone” - Teru 

“Why don’t we leave them and go back to my room”-Daishou 

“Ohoho so you really do want my cobra” -Teru 

“I’m about one second from tattooing a dick on your forehead, keep it up” -Daishou 

“Idk about you but I could keep it up all night” -Teru 

“Teru I swear to god if you really want a dick on your face keep talking, if you want a piece that would look good on you stay silent and follow me” -Daishou 

“Yes sir snake boy” -Teru 

They walk back to the room together leaving the couples to do their couple shit. Giving a slight prayer to the bottoms hoping they don’t get pounded to hard.  
" so what are you giving me?"- Teru 

"It aint head if thats the answer that you were looking for"-Daishou

"Youre funny snake boy we should hangout more often, why don't weeeeeeee"-Teru 

"Because you are an egotistical bastard that cant keep it in his pants" -Daishou

"Lay on your stomach so i can place the stencil" -Daishou 

He didnt give any room to answer back. In truth Daishou had been wanting to do a tattoo like this for a long time. it was just snake outline wrapping around the thigh. mostly black with hints of gold to tie into teru's hair. No matter how much he didnt like his client sitting in the chair. that wouldnt effect his tattoo. 

"Hey if I stay qiuent for the rest of thr process can I take you out sometime?" Teru said looking down at the ground. He said it softly with no flirty undertones. Trying to get it to come off as real as possible. While it was a bet in all honestly snake boy interested him. In the 5 years they had worked together they barely knew anything about each other. Daishou was just so closed off and Teru had never asked. After tonight though he really wanted to know more. 

"IF you stay quiet ill think about it, but if you so much as talk this snake is turning into a dick and you can have the conversation with sakusa about a cover up"

Teru mimed him zipping his lips and throwing away the key.  
Maybe going out with this self absorbed bastard wouldnt be such a bad thing.


	3. That one where Kenma gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets jealous of the new person they have working at the tattoo parlor. Kenma decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry about the wait. I really like the ideas i have for this series. i just got so busy with school that i had to put it on the back burner. Ill try to update often but no promises. coding majors are super busy it sucks

Since Kenma technically owned the shop he would work the front desk and handle the money when he wasn’t busy being a ceo. It was nice seeing his boyfriend at work. He would never admit it to anyone but he thought his boyfriend looked incredibly hot when he was in the zone. And apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought that. Kuroo along with the other artists had hired help for when Kenma couldn’t be there. Their name was y/n. Kenma didn’t mind because he was a busy man and couldn’t be there everyday to help out the shop. He didn’t get to meet y/n before they were hired. So imagine his shock when he came done to the shop one day, unannounced, to see y/n hanging all over Kuroo. Ok so they weren’t hanging all over him but they were touching him. They had total heart eyes. It may have been innocent to Kuroo but it wasn’t to Kenma. Was it to look at his tattoos probably but did that stop him from seeing green, no. Kenma cleared his throat to make them aware that he was there. 

“Oh hey Kenma, see this one…”  
Hey Kenma…? where was the nickname? Obviously Kuroo was too busy telling y/n about his tattoos to hear the news he had. So Kenma left. Unnoticed. Only hours later did he get a text from his boyfriend asking him where he went. It would be another 3 until Kuroo got home so why not take out his frustrations on a new game that his company had just put out to beta. 

Kenma was loving this new game. He’d have to tell the division what he thought in an email tomorrow. Maybe even visit the team. He was so distracted he had forgotten how much time had passed but he quickly remembered when he heard a loud knocking on the front door. He doesn’t know why Kuroo still knocks it’s THEIR house. Just habits that have been carried over from high school. 

“Kitten I’m hooooommmeeee” Kuroo sing songed as he took off his shoes and coat. After noticing his kitten wasn’t in the living room or kitchen he headed to the game room or Kenma’s office. There he found his kitten. Legs crossed arms folded with a full on pout. Kuroo tried to think what he did this time or maybe it wasn’t him, maybe it was a new game he couldn’t beat. Yea that had to be it because Kuroo couldn’t think of anything he’d done. 

“What’s wrong kitten?” He purred, leaning down to lay a hand on Kenmas cheek. He went in for a kiss but Kenma pulled away. Okay it was definitely something Kuroo did. 

“I came to visit you today, I had good news.” Kenma said in a small voice. 

“Yea I saw where did you go, we didn’t even get to talk. I missed you.” Kuroo said smiling fondly. 

“You seemed too busy talking to y/n to notice that I was even there so I left. I didn’t want to interrupt your moment.” 

It may not seem like it but Kenma can be incredibly territorial sometimes. Kuroo never seemed to mind much Bc he got to see this side of kenma and he was the only one. 

“Aw darling you know you’re the only one I got eyes for. Plus we were only talking about my tattoos. And you know what I was telling her?” 

Kenma looked up from the floor. 

“I was telling her the meaning of my favorite tattoo, the one that you gave me. I’m the only person that has a tattoo done by you.” 

Kenma started to feel guilty about being jealous all of a sudden. 

“I’m sorry I knew what you guys were talking about. But she was just all over you and I couldn’t help but get jealous.” 

“It’s ok, I love you kitten” Kuroo said, pulling Kenma in for a quick kiss. 

“I love you too, now go take a shower you smell like ink and sweat. I’ll cook dinner while you do that” 

“Yes sir” kuroo said with a salute then he was off to their bathroom. 

Time skip about a month 

Kenma has had enough. Everytime he came into the shop y/n would go out of their way to flirt or touch Kuroo. It may not mean anything to Kuroo bu =t it pissed Kenma off. They were well aware of Kuroo and Kenma’s relationship you had to be blind and deaf to not know. It was everywhere when they had announced they were dating. Thanks to Kenma’s status. So they had to be doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of Kenma. It had even gone as far as asking Kuroo to hangout outside of work. 

It started off small flirting here and there. Things like “your hair looks nice today” to “that shirt looks really good on you”. On one of the days Kenma wasn’t there Keji texted him. 

Baby owl: who is this new front desk person? 

Kitten: their name in y/n why?

Baby owl: because they are hanging on Kuroo like a monkey. And the comments coming out of their mouth need to be taken down a notch. 

Kitten: so you see it too? It’s not just me being crazy. Like they are totally going after my man. 

Baby owl: yea they are definitely going after Kuroo- san. He definitely isn’t doing anything to stop it but his face also says no. He can be too polite sometimes. 

Kenma had to agree Kuroo was always a people pleaser and couldn’t say no to people sometimes. It was annoying as hell. 

Kitten: yea it’s annoying 

Baby owl: so are you gonna do anything or are you gonna let this person keep on flirting with your man. Because if you’re not going to say anything I will. 

Kitten: thanks Keji but I have a plan and it involves them never coming to the shop again. 

Baby owl: good because I was getting ready to throw hands. If you need help let me know. 

Kitten: I will 

Kenma had it all figured out. He was going to get Kuroo back. Not that he had lost him but he was feeling lonely. Plus y/n would never be able to look at them again. So its a win win. Now its just time to start.  
Book an appointment with Kuroo.  
Make sure he doesn’t find out.  
Make sure y/n is working that morning.  
Fuck the shit out of Kuroo while y/n is there :)

Kenma had booked one of the earlier slots for the day. Making sure he had more than enough time to get in and out without being seen by other customers. The best part is Kuroo still had no clue. He had even told Kenma about the booking and how mysterious the client was being. Already drawing up ides since the client gave Kuroo free range (you should do this with tattoo artists you'll end up getting the best tattoos because they are really into the art they are giving you). Kenma felt bad that he had gotten Kuroo so excited about this appointment, but ok=nly slightly. He’d probably end up getting the tattoo anyway, he adored Kuroo’s art. Hence the gift of a tattoo parlor. In Kenmas eyes Kuroo was one of the best artist hes ever seen. Now Kenma was on his way to the parlor. He had told Kuroo that he had an appointment so he wouldn't be home most of the day. Now that it was actually happening Kenma was getting quite nervous. He had never done something like this before. But y/n needed to learn her place. Just because Kenma was quiet doesn’t mean he won’t stand his ground. 

Before he knew it he was standing outside of the maid entrance of he parlor. He took a moment to compose himself.  
‘You got this, you're just here to see Kuroo nothing out of the ordinary’ Deep breathes he could do thi. This was no time to give up. His man was on the line. He was going to stick up for his relationship. Show Kuroo what he meant to him, even though he probably know Kenma was jealous. But that was besides the point, this was for Kenma. He needed to do this. Its time…

*opens door* *bell sounds*

“Hello and welc- Oh hi Kenma, I thought Kuroo said you were busy today?” So Kuroo has been talking about him to y/n at work. It actually made him feel a little bit better But not enough to deter him.

“I have an appointment with Kuroo in about 10 minutes” He couldn't help but crack a smile.  
“Oh um does he know about that? I think he has a client coming in, in a couple of minutes” Is this bitch stupid or doe they just not understand.  
“Yea thats me I’m the appointment”

y/n hesitantly pulled up the booking looking at the clients name. Sure enough it was a variation of Kenma’s gamer tag. “But why not just came in after closing or have him do it at home. Surely you would've been more comfortable.”

“Well isn’t it obvious, you're here.” y/n was staring at Kenma trying to figure out how she was related to this.It was actually cute acting as if they didn't know. Maybe they didn't but that still didn't excuse their actions. 

“Well um.. You're checked in? Do you want me to get Kuroo for you or do you want to ge=o to his room yourself?”  
“I think im capable of doing it myself” There was really no turning back now. He got to Kuroo’s room and just stood in the doorway for a second. Watching his boyfriend getting his work station ready.He was really cute like this. All focused and concentrated on getting this tattoo perfect for his client. This was one of his favorite things about Kuroo. His focused face was so hot and the care he put into the things he loved was also so hot. Kenma still had a hard time believing that Kuroo was his. But that contemplation was for another time. Right now its time to make it impossible to even look at another human being. 

“Clears throat, i’m here for my appointment” Kemna spoke trying not to sound too nervous. Kuroo turned around still not looking up to see who the client was yet. 

“Im so excited about this tattoo, its definitely up there for one of my favorites so far. This piece- Kenma?” What was Kenma doing here he said he had an appointment today. Kuroo wasn't expecting to see him till after dinner. 

“Kenma I thought you were busy today, Plus I have a client coming you cant stay long”

“Thats me, I’m your client…” Oh no what if kuroo just sends him away. Now this was just embarrassing. 

“Well why didn't you just say so?”  
“I don't know if this tattoo is for you I can go ahead and change it so it fits you more? God why didn't you just tell me It would've been so much better if i had known!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble honey but im not necessarily here for the tattoo, though im totally down to get it after what im here for ;)”

Kuroo looked sightly sad but then he just looked confused.

“If you're not here for a tattoo then what else are you here for?”

Kenma grabbed him and pulled him down so his mouth was parallel with Kuroo’s ear. “You know how you wanted to have sex in your chair?” No matter how hard kenma tried to keep calm he could feel his cheeks warm up. Kuroo pulled back looking at kenma as if he were crazy. But slowly his eyes started to glaze over. 

“Kitten you cant just say stuff like that and not follow through” It had been so long since kenma had heard that pet name in public. Kenma almost more at the mention of it. That was probably his fault but Kuroo had never taken him seriously before.

“Why would I lie. Its been so long since i've been taken by you.” this time he did moan. His breathing had picked up significantly.

“We have to keep quiet, we aren't alone right now” Kenma had purposefully left the door open when this started. Wanting to let y/n hear them. 

“Who cares if they hear, I want them to hear” Kenma had never been so bold before but Kuroo wouldn't turn down an offer like this one. Their lips crashed together the tension finally snapping. They kissed as if they would die in the next few seconds. Sucking and biting on each others lips. Kuroo swiped his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. Fighting for dominance that Kurooo soon won. But Kenma didn't mind he loved to submitting to Kuroo wouldn't even think about taking power away from him. At least in the bedroom. They moved back slowly walking till they got to Kuroo’s chair. Biting Kenmas lip and sucking on his tongue. When he got to the chair he laid Kenma down on his back and made sure his chair wouldn't move. 

Kuroo moved from his mouth to his neck. Sucking a line down to his collar bone before taking off Kenmas shirt. He continued to move down to Kenmas chest. He loved Kenmas chest. It was pale and begging to be marked. He continued down till he found one of Kenmas nipples with his mouth and the other found by his hand. Kuroo knew how sensitive Kenmas nipples are always getting him close. 

“Ku- kurooaahhhh” Kuroo loved when kenma would moan out his name. He thanked the gods that there weren't any clients there yet. He loved hearing his voice wouldn't even think about telling Kenma to be quiet. On some level he remembered that someone else was there but didn't care enough to stop. In no time Kenma was already grinding down on his thigh. Kuroo moved down lower earring more sounds from his kitten. 

“Im gonna take these off now kitten” Kuroo was taking his pants off extremely slow building the tension. What he found knocked the wind out of him. Not only did Kr=enma book his time, ask him to have sex, but he was also wearing lacy panties. 

“Kitten you’re gonna be the death of of me. Is it my birthday or something” He didn’t give Kenma the chance to answer mouthing at his cock through his panties. Kenma was already hard and leaking. Getting louder by the second. Kuroo took the panties in his teeth dragging them down just enough to let his cock spring out. He licked from base to tip swirling his tongue around the tip. Pressing the slit with his tongue making Kenma mewl. Kuroo took him all the way, bobbing his head tasting the precum on his tongue. Kuroo took his cock out of his mouth with an audible ‘pop’. 

“Open up kitten” tapping his fingers on Kenmas lips. He opened his mouth without a struggle tongue flopping out. Ready to be fucked by Kuroo’s fingers. Kuroo loved the feeling of Kenmas tongue pliable and soft. The heat was intoxicating. Kenma was moanin around his fingers, begging to be fucked. Kuroo took out his fingers bringing them lower to Kenmas ass. Kuroo circled his middle finger around Kenmas hole. Feeling it quiver begging to be entered. Kuroo captured Kenma’s lips while he slowly sunk his finger into Kenma’s heat. Being inside Kenma always felt amazing, the tight heat was unmatched. He felt Kenma clench down around him. Kuroo started to move in and out of him slowly, letting his kitten get used to the size. 

“Te-tesuu mo- more haarrder” Kuroo loved him like this. He added a second finger picking up the speed. He was slamming into Kenma now fucking him with his fingers. He grazed over his prostate making Kenma moan the loudest since they had started. Kuroo kept going getting Kenma ready for his cock. He felt Kenma put a hand on his wrist.

“Kur- oooaahh ssstop”  
“What, whats wrong? Did I hurt you?” Kenma shook his head. Getting up.  
“I want to ride you today, wanna make you feel so good” To that Kuroo let out an animalistic noise.  
“Fuck, what did I do to deserve you” Kuroo laid down letting Kenma get on his lap. Kenma crawled on top placing his hips right over his cock. “Take your time kitten no need to strain yourself.” Kuroo said sucking in a breath. Kenma spit in his hand lubing up Kuroo’s dick. He postiioned the coack head at his goole and started to slide down slowly.

“Fuuuuucccckkk” They moaned at the same time. Kenma had to pause when he was half way down Kuroo’s shaft. “Fuck your big ahhhhh” No matter how many times they did this It always took Kenma some time to get used to the stretch. After a few seconds Kenma continued his descent. When he Kuroo bottomed out they heard a gasp come from the door. They both turned their heads to see y/n watching them. Eyes glued to where they were connected. Once she realized that they were noticed she glanced between their faces. In Kenmas fucked out state he said what was really on his mind. 

“Stay away from my boyfriend, bitch” Kenma moaned out while raising middle fingers while he started to bounce on Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo was in such a state of shock that he didn’t stop Kenma’s movements. y/n cheeks became more red than they already were. They rushed out of the parlor a few seconds afterward. Before Kuroo could even question his actions. Kenma was slamming down on his hips chasing his release. 

“Fuck you’re tight kitten” Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hips meeting his thrusts. Hitting Kenmas prostate with every thrust. Kenma was moaning so loud he was sure people outside of the parlor could hear. Kuroo pulled Kenma down smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Both of them moaning into their mouths. Spit going down his chin. Loving how Kenma felt inside. He’d never seen Kenma like this before. 

“Fuck you liked having y/n watch us didnt you” he got a moan in respnse. Which was enough of an answer. “You slut, probably would love if everyone in the parlor was watching” 

“You- your slut” Kenma moaned. kuroo pulled him up by his hair “What was that kitten” Licking the tear off of Kenmas cheek. “Only ahhh only yourrahhhh” Kuroo held kenmas hips still hammering into Kenma now. Holding him so tight that he was sure there would be bruises there afterwards. Kuroo took Kenmas cock in his hands stroking it once twice three times. Kenma was cumming all over his chest moaning so loud people outside definitely heard. Kenma clamped down on Kuroo’s cock. It only took a couple more thrust till he was cumming deep inside of his Kenma. Both of them were breathing hard. Letting the after glow wash over them. 

“I need to make you jealous more often” Kuroo said still out of it. Kenma lifted his head looking at Kuroo’s closed eyes. “You did this on purpose?” Kenma said in a small barely there voice. “Well no but i gathered from your little show that you were jealous” Kenma let out a small noise. Kuroo ran his hand through Kenma’s hair getting it off his forehead. “Aw kitten there is no need to worry. I don't even look at anyone else. I was just trying to make them feel welcomed. Im sorry. Come on kitten look at me” He grabbed Kenma’s cheeks forcing him to look at him. “Listen to me I love you more than anything in this world, nothing could ever change that. You are the only person I would ever dream of being with” Kuroo kissed him on the forehead Before pulling him closer. 

“Me too” barely a whisper. “What was that kitten” “Me too that how I feel too, I love you too.” Kenma snuggled closer wrapping his arms around Kuroos neck. Kuroo’s mind had stopped functioning at his confession, his face getting warm. They laid there in silence until they heard someone clear their throat. 

“I swear if either of you got any your mess near my work station I will drown you both in bleach before you even have the chance to speak” Sakusa was seething as he stood in the door way. Before they had the chance to defend themselves Sakusa was turning and walking down the halway. In the distance they heard someone say “Don't act like we haven't done the same thing Om-Omi” ah Atsumu was hear too. 

After cleaning up Kuroo noticed they still had about 3 hours in there slot left. “Hey do you still want this tattoo, I can change it a little to fit you more. I would look really nice on your ribs.” 

“Sure i would love that” Kenma said with a warm smile. God kuroo was so lucky.

3 hours later Kenma had a water color tattoo with black and gray elements that accentuated the curve of his waist. While still looking mascualin and beautiful. This was Kenmas biggest tattoo, the rest all being small balck and gray ones all over his arms. Kuroo loved how the l=ink looked on Kenmas body. Plus it didn't hurt that Kenma sat incredibly well for these long tattoo sessions. All those years of sitting for hours laying a game paid off when it came to this. 

Kuroo let Kenma get up to look at the tattoo. He was looking in the mirror at the gorgeous piece that his boyfriend had just spent hours on. He had no words he was speech less. 

“What do you think?” Kuroo tried not to sound nervous but this was the biggest piece Kenma had let him do.”I love it” Kenma said a little breathless. “Its perfect you're perfect, I love your art so much” Kenma kissed him on the lips soft and sweet. All tension and jealousy gone from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenmas tattoo  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.demilked.com%2Fwatercolor-inspired-tattoos-ondrej-konupcik-ondrash%2F&psig=AOvVaw1-Mb9wWP0YsxQp3INq_-8z&ust=1612398761518000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKiisc67zO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tattoodo.com%2Fa%2F20-watercolor-tattoos-4160&psig=AOvVaw1-Mb9wWP0YsxQp3INq_-8z&ust=1612398761518000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKiisc67zO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAX
> 
> If the links don't work I took inspiration from water color tattoos


End file.
